Lenne Perez
Lenne Perez (June 6th, 1984) is an American professional wrestler currently wreslting for Supreme Championship Wreslting. Through out her career she's worked mainly as a heel, although recently turned face. Career Supreme Championship Wreslting 2006 Lenne's main wrestling federation for well over a year, she started off as she teamed up with fellow new comer, Calvan Greene, Lenne was successful in her debut as she defeated Chlamydia. Her first loss came that weekend when she challenged then Women's Champion Katie Steward at the 2006 Edition of Redemption. After that, the two (Lenne and Calvan) aligned themselves with the son of the great CHBK and became known as Model Behavior they had a brief run together, and at the 2006 Taking Hold of the Flame, they defeated MV, Violator, the Dresser Boys, and Lenne's rival Katie Steward in a 6-Person Tag Team Contest, earning Alex and Calvan the SCW World Tag Team Titles. Lenne would continue to have matches with other divas during the following months and then yet again would fail at the Women's Title at Rise to Greatness after she received a Platinum Blonde from Katie Steward. Lenne would go into a slump losing to four divas in the next few weeks. Lenne would be out of action during Apocalypse and the Breakdowns prior and following it until the Trio's Tournament in Late August. Lenne would team up with her fellow Pay-Per-View members, The Real Speed and Jay Gold, they would make their way to the finals only to have Speed pinned by Calvan Greene with a roll-up losing them the match. After this Katie Steward would set up a Goddess Challenge, and any diva willing could join in the match, Lenne placed fourth in the match, and it was ultimately won by Robin Brooks along with the Women's Championship. At the beginning of December Lenne brought in David Grenier and they met the challenge of Anjelica Kivisto and David Miller and they lost the match at Armed and Dangerous after Lenne was pinned by Anjelica. Towards the end of December David had turned on Lenne and they began to feud. 2007 On the January 3rd edition of Lenne came up short against David Grenier in a singles bout. Lenne dissapeared for a couple weeks until returning to the January 17th Edition of Breakdown as she defeated David Grenier in a return match. Lenne would enter a feud with Count Colby Proof and would defeat him at Body Heart and Soul 2007 after she was assisted by the newly formed Fashion Police. Colby would seek to get a rematch and he'd defeat Lenne and she'd be forcefully contracted to him and would remain that way for a month, which Lenne went into a slump as she lost five matches following that. She would come out of her slump as she defeated Mitch Doogan at the 2007 Retribution showing, and her contract would be destroyed with Proof, as David Grenier freed her from it that same night. Lenne's streak would continue from there on winning four matches in a row. Lenne would team up with Cherry Pit Crew leader, Greg Cherry as they challenged the Revolution for the Tag Team Titles, they would come up short as the other members of the Pit Crew got involved during the match and Lenne and Greg got disqualified. The week after that, Lenne and Eddie Parker would defeat one of the Tag Team Champs and Lenne's enemy, David Grenier. At the 2007 Redemption, Lenne would be celebrating her one year in SCW, and she challenged former Rival Katie Steward to match, this time Katie without the Women's Title. Lenne would win after she got a roll-up on Katie. Chad Evans attempted to cost Lenne the win by switching the pin and making Katie on top, but without him realizing it, Eddie Parker switched the pin back, getting Lenne the win. After that, Lenne would team up with former and now her current Love Interest, Calvan Greene to defeat Both of Lenne's rivals, Katie Steward and David Grenier in a mixed tag team match. At the 2007 Taking Hold of the Flame, Lenne almost had the Women's Title in a 5-Way Divas Match. Lenne Acuveached Ashley Cherry and had her down for the count, until Sheryl Marie Grey, used her "Grey Drop" on Lenne and Ashley, and won the match after pinning Ashley. The next edition of Breakdown, Lenne challenged Sheryl and this was a Non-Title Contest, but Sheryl succeeded in taking Lenne and Calvan out of action, Lenne would be out for a month. Lenne returned at Rise To Greatness, and attacked Sheryl Marie Grey after her Women's Title bout with Sarah Punche, only to be attacked by Dynamite X, who is now part of the newly formed High Rollers with Sheryl Grey. On the July 25th Edition of Breakdown, Lenne defeated Dynamite X, getting revenge for the attack. Lenne is set to face Josh Hudson, yet another Highroller on the August 1st, Breakdown. Diva's Unleashed 2006 Lenne had a very brief run in an All Women's Federation known as Diva's Unleasehd. Lenne had one match in Diva's Unleashed, when she defeated Jenna Sydal, who was also making her debut. BLISS 2006 Lenne had gone down to BLISS, which was a developmental Federation to SCW. Lenne made her debut in a Furious Five Way diva's match. She'd go on to defeat Johnny Pheonix, and this would be Lenne's last appearence as BLISS closed it's doors, and never reopened. Joyfire Wrestling Federation 2006 Lenne made her debut in JWF as a Special Guest Referee during a Diva's Match. During the match Lenne attacked both of the girls and pinned them both, declaring herself the winner. After this she'd go on to defeat Kristi Lee in an official match. After that, the two girls Lenne had defeated seemed to fall off the face of the earth and dissapear from JWF Television. Lenne's Biggest Win in JWF would be against Shane Lobo, and she'd claim his JWF National Championship. After that, JWF closed down, and turned into MWA, but MWA didn't make it's feet off the ground. 2007 After JWF/MWA closed down in 2006, it was reopened during 2007 as a developmental to SCW. It failed to get it's feet off the ground and closed it's doors before even one show, but Lenne was still the National Champion, seeing as she never lost it. Majestic Wrestling 2007 Lenne had a brief run in Majestic in early 2007, as she defeated Kajes Methu at Friday Night Fights 5. And then she left Majestic and returned full time to SCW after losing to Kasheryn at the 2007 edition of the Survival Super Show. ---- In Wrestling ---- *'Finishing Moves' **'Publicity Stunt (Michinoku Driver II into a Pin)' **Acuveach (Running Hair Pull Slam) *'Signature Moves' **'Hollywood Elbow (Cartwheel Elbow) **Pop-Star (Cartwheel Leg Drop) **Pop-Drop (Cartwheel into a Splash)' *'Stables' **'Model Behavior (w/Calvan Greene)' **Model Behavior (w/ Calvan Greene and Alex Desoubrais Jr.) **Pay-Per-View (w/ The Real Speed, Greg Cherry, Jay Gold, and Hunter) **The Fashion Police (w/ David Grenier) **The Cherry Pit Crew (w/ Greg Cherry, Eddie Parker, Jack Campbell, Ashley Cherry, and Donovan Kayl) *'Theme Music' **Instigator by Kaci Brown (Current) **No. 1 Spot by Ludacris (Model Behavior Theme) **Image of the Invisible by Thrice (PPV Theme) **Not Gonna Drop by Mya **Bad Girl by Black Buddafly ft. Fabolous **Bossy by Kelis **Promiscuis by Nelly Furtado Championships and Accomplisments *Supreme Championship Wrestling **SCW 24/7 HardCore Champion (10 Times) *Joyfire Wrestling Federation **JWF National Champion (2 Times) *MWA **MWA National Champion (1 Time)